Ninja Hanyous
by Sanukuni
Summary: this is my first story please reveiw it so i know someone is reading it. Inuyasha and Naruto clide when the children of inuyasha gang meets naruto.
1. Prolouge: The Prophecy

Once after Naraku's reign, there was a wise wolf yasha, named Akila, and her mate, Sarrono. One day when they were running the outer borders of they're village when they came upon an elderly yasha, named Kagami, who had been mortally wounded. As they tried to save Kagami's life Kagami went into a trance-like state and said," There will be two born to ye, one tipped black as the moonless night, one tipped red as the crimson rose. An older brother's vain shall save the world through heart-broken fate. They will find love through hate.", and as she breathed her last breath she add," Naraku and Orochimaru is alive!" then died in Akila's arms. Realizing that what Kagami had said was a prophecy Akila said," Sarrono! Go tell the Hokage, Tsukikage, and Lord Sesshomaru what just happened here! I will go tell Kouga-sama, Kyuubi-sama, and Kilala-sama! Then as they finished burying Kagami they set out on they're journey to meet the clan and village leaders. When they came back they had decided to leave Tsukigakure to go live in Konohagakure for the sake of their 6-year-old son, Sarro, and their expected twins. As they left Tsukigakure they decided to go to Konohagakure with their close friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.


	2. Chapter 1: Sixyears later

Hi, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto ok!

"Nii-san! Hurry up! We wanna see Sasuke and Neji!" 6-year-olds Sanu and Sino yells at their 13-year-old brother Sarro." Coming'! If you two don't shut up I will kill you!" the annoyed Sarro says while he come down the stairs. Sarro is wearing his black hi-ate that matches his black and red sleeveless shirt and arm guards with his black ninja sandals. Sino and Sanu were wearing their pink and blue outfits that were similar to Hinata's outfit and wore their long, red hair in two ponytails. Sarro's jet-black tail was ached with anger as he stared at his twin sisters who had their silver tails wrapped around the others tightly. Two sets of sky blue eyes stares at Sarro's golden eyes showed the tenseness that consumed the room in fear and anger. "Nii-san, your hair looks just like Uncle Kouga's except blood red and it's as silky as Cousin Sesshomaru's hair." Sino carefully tells her older brother hoping that his death glare would end soon. "Keh lets go get the Inu 3(the triplets that Inuyasha and Kagome have in my fanfiction.)."

As they go to their cousin's house, they get a good look at the surroundings while they walk. As they look around Sanu and Sino slowly unwrap their tails revealing that the tips of their tails are different. Sanu's tail is tipped red like a rose while Sino's is tipped black like the moonless night. When they get to their cousin's house, the Inu three are waiting for them. Omuyasha, the oldest of them, looks like their grandfather hence the name, Inuyasha Jr., the youngest, looks just like their father but with black tips on both his hair and ears, and Kikyo, the middle child, looks like her mother except she has black dog ears like her fathers. "Let's get to the Ninja Academy Guys!" Kikyo tells all of them not noticing that Sarro had already left." Where's Sarro?" Inu asks the twins as Omu runs after their sister. "He said that he has to meet up with Itachi-sama." Sanu tells him as they begin to chase after the others." Ok let's go to the academy!" Sino says thinking of her crush Neji. 'I hope Sasuke-kun likes my gift.' Sanu thinks as she put a carefully wrapped gift in her ninja pouch.

When they get to the Ninja Academy Sasuke, a wolf demon, Naruto, a fox hanyou, and Neji, a full fox demon, or kitsune, are waiting for them outside the gate. "Where's Hina-chan?" Sanu asks thinking of her best friend. "She went ahead inside since Sasuke and Naruto came." Neji says coolly. "Ok why don't you sit next to me Sasuke? Same thing goes for you Naruto." Sanu says as she runs into the academy. "Sure Coming!" Naruto says using his blond tail to tug Sasuke's dark grey tail. "Hello I'm Iruka-sensai! I shall show you all how to be a ninja. There will be many trails you have to go through to become a Konoha ninja." The teacher says when everyone is settles down.

After School

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" Sanu says as she sees Sasuke running to a lonely lot behind the school." Come follow me San-chan!" Sasuke says as he keeps running faster. "Ok Sasuke-kun why did you want me to follow you here?" Sanu asks him as they sit near the abandoned lot in the shade of a sakura tree." I wanted to give you this." Sasuke says calmly as he takes out a small package. "Oh! I wanted to give a gift as well!" Sanu says while blushing deeply and getting her gift as well. "Let's open it together!" Sasuke says as he starts to blush. "Ok! 1. . 2. .3 tear!" Sanu yells as she starts to open hers at the same time Sasuke does. "Oh it's so pretty1 Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sanu says as she looks at her new bracelet. It is red and white with a dark grey wolf howling. "No, thank you for my new good luck charm San-chan!" Sasuke say as he puts on his new necklace. It is red and black with a silver wolf dog with red tips also howling. Sadly, before they came to know the other's feelings Sarro and Itachi kill the Uchiha clan and the Ookami clan making both young lovers severely cross and vengeful.

Well that's it Thank you for the 2 reviews I got I wasn't expecting any since it's so small and new. Please review after you read this! : (


	3. Must Read

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sanukuni

c i am a dragon

VixenKitsune147

Mercy's Wolf Pack

Turok1

sign at www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
